Dying Embers Still Remains
by LooksthatkillA7XWiLCntrl
Summary: Cinful Hartwick Cauchemar 'Nightmare' in french Is a major fan of The Movie Labyrinth. When she calls upon the Goblin King, will he fall for her or will he force her to solve the Labyrinth in 13 hours?(Jareth/OC)
1. Chapter 1

_[Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All Of the Labyrinth is owned by Jim Henson. I also do not own David Bowie. I only own Cin and the story plot that's is. Also unknown characters.]]  
{Title was inspired by the Song 'Love kills' By Vinnie Vincent Invasion'}_

_Cinful Hartwick Cauchemar is a major fan of the Labyrinth, and anything involved with it. She is a Goth 17 year old. Who has her mind always in the clouds. Her black spiky hair, quite similar to Nikki Sixx's of Motley Crue. Has Bright lime green eyes and fair skin.  
What happens when this girl falls in the hands of the Goblin King. Will He make her figure out his Labyrinth or will he give in to her?_

**" Take Me Right NOW!"**

_"You have no Power over me!"_ Sarah shrieked to David Bowie's character, Jareth. I sat in the darkness of my small bedroom my face plastered to the television screen; mouthing every word to Jim Henson's _'Labyrinth'_. It was my favorite movie of all time. And of course David Bowie is my favorite actor/singer.  
'Cin, can you please come down stairs." My mother said opening the door. "Are you watching that wretched movie again?" She sniped, then she walked back down stairs. I fallowed her down shortly after. I walk into the kitchen and see my dad sitting at the kitchen table. 'This can't be good.' I thought.  
"SIT!" HE snarled, while pointing to the seat across from him. As soon as I sat down, he slammed down a crisp white piece of paper on the table, making me jump.  
'four F's, two D's and one A. Cynful Hartwick Cauchemar, do you know many classes you've missed?" He bellowed.  
"none?" I grinned.  
"TEN! Do you know what class you're passing?"  
"UH no." I sunk into my chair.  
"Creative writing. You and your damn stories, about that damn movie, and that Goblin King. Is their anything else in your mind, other then the 'Labyrinth.'"  
"Cin, honey, when we were your age-"  
"You where wiccans. How do you think I got my name Remember. You guys where cool and now you've become prudes. You just don't understand." I started to scream.  
"Sweetie, we are worried about you."  
"Why should you be!" I howled.  
"QUIT! SHOUTING! You are forbidden to watch that stupid movie!" He said.  
"I HATE YOU!" I screamed, I ran, I ran out the door. I could hear my father calling my name, But I ran; I just ran, and ran, to where I found myself in the center of Central Park (Huntington Beach, CA.)  
"Jareth, The Goblin King! Take me far away from here! Right NOW!" I screamed into the night, tears streamed down my cheeks.  
The wind started to pick up, and a streak of lighting shoots across the black sky.  
Suddenly a while snowy owl swoops by. Then a tall man appears in front of me. He was smirking, he had wild blond hair, with blue and purple streaks. His eyes were magnificent, one brown and one blue. OH MY GOD!  
"Your, your...him...why are you here?" My mouth was agape.  
"You know very well why I'm here. You called for me." He smirked deviously.  
"I don't believe this..." I was in complete shock, the Goblin King was standing in front of me.  
'Cinful, I have a gift." He holds a clear glass ball, in his leather clad hand.  
"What is it, Jareth." His eyes shown a glint of amusement.  
"Well my dear, it is a crystal." He starts turning it in his hand. "But, if you turn it this way, you could see all your dreams, ever coming true."  
"Sir I can't except this."  
He inches closer and closer, to were our noses are barely touching.  
"Are you sure? I can make all your dreams come true." His hot breath touched my cheek. "Every single one!"

"No...I mustn't, I couldn't..."  
"But you will." He handed it to me, and it turned into a bright red apple. "Take a bite." He smiled maliciously.  
I looked at him skeptically, then I bit into it. As soon as I swallowed, I started to feel dizzy. "Jareth? Why?" I said before I have blurry vision and lost my balance, He lunged forward and caught me in his arms. I look into his eyes. Then I black out.


	2. Chapter 2

Dying Embers Still Remain

Crystal Ball

~Chapter Two~

when I woke up, I was in a cherry-wood four poster, queen size bed. This wasn't my room, this room was as big as my house. There was three doors, one that was off to the right of me, looks to lead to a out door patio, and the other two I wasn't so sure. Then in between the two doors there was a changing screen with a huge cherry wood wardrobe. Also a vanity to the left of the bed.

I walk to the door on my left, there was crystal door knobs. I open the door and behind it was a bathroom, it was the size of my parent's bedroom. It was amazing. The huge claw footed tub was already full of steamy bubbly water. And a note was sitting next to it on a side table. I pick up the note it read:

"Good morning Cinful,

I had a goblin run you a bath. As soon as you're ready, meet me in the throne room.

~Jareth"

It's wasn't a dream. I sighed then stripped out of my day old clothes, and sunk into the bubble bath. I let out another deep sigh, then start to wash my body.

As soon as I pulled the drain plug, I grabbed a plush black towel off the end table that was next to the tub, and wrapped it around myself.

As soon as I walked out of the bathroom a voice came- "Good morning Cin!"

It scared me at first and I see Jareth looking out of the double doors that leads out onto the patio.

"Erm...Good morning. What are you doing in here?" I tightened the towel, then walked to the wardrobe.

"I, my dear, was making sure you where alive." He turned to face me.

When I opened the wardrobe and there was so many of my clothes and a hella lot of new ones, fancy one and others, in black or dark shades.

My mouth hug open in amazement. "I could see you like the clothes." He smirked.

"They are gorgeous." I picked out a black corset, that had navy blue lace and navy blue ribbons. Then black form fitting slacks with satin blue heals.

"I noticed you liked 'Transylvania Victorian clothes." He smiled.

"Yes, I absolutely love it!" I said trying not to sound to excited.

'Why is he being so nice, in the movie he's a huge dick?' I thought as I step into the corner behind the changing screen.

"I have a question...or two. Why the hell did you make me pass out?"

"Well my dear, your parents where getting closer to were we stood. So I had to get you to my Labyrinth, with out causing a fuss." He turned back towards the the glass paneled doors.

"I would have gone with you anyway." I rolled my eyes, while zipping up the back of the corset.

"Second, I know you have some kind of deal up you puffy, poets shirt, sleeve. So spit it out?" I said walking toward him, with bare feet. I stood beside him, looking out into the Labyrinth.

"Ahh, You catch on well. You can stay in the castle, with me. Forever. Or If you want to go back to the mortal world, you'll have to solve my Labyrinth with in-"

"Thirteen hours, yeah, yeah, I know." He narrowed his mismatch eyes, at my remark.

"Hmm well if your going to be like that it will be six and a half hours."

I look out onto the Labyrinth, it went on forever. "I'll stay, Isn't that why I sent myself here?"

"Yes, but, you are the first person to wish themselves away." He shrugged.

"But...will you turn me into a goblin?"

"No."

"Would you do me one favor, that's all I ask. Take me back to the mortal world to grab a few things." I folded my arms.

"I can't do that, but I could have those things o f yours, come here. Your parent or any one else will never remember who you are, such pity."

"Wow, I mean...wow." I started to casually eying the Goblin King. His voluminous blond hair, hypnotic mismatch eyes. His thin yet tempting lips that curve into a smirk, his lean, muscular chest, that is slightly covered by a white poets shirt. His...His(mental sigh)erm...

~Jareth~

I watched Cin in amazement, as her eyes got lower and lower. She looked actually quite cute as her pale cheeks got redder. Her eyes paused, and her cheek where really red as she looked away.

The corset she wore fit her perfectly, the black trousers hugged around every beautiful curve, she looks absolutely wonderful. I had to fight the urge to through her on the bed and have my way with her. But I couldn't, I want her to be in love with me before that first.

"Is there anything you need before I leave?" I said.

"No..." She smiled as she returned to looking out the window doors.

"Well my dear, I shall leave you." I bowed then went my way to my room.

I've watched her for months, she is absolutely pretty. her layered black hair, her piercing acid green eyes, the pink pouty lips that spread across her face when she smiles.

~Cin~

After Jareth left, on the desk my laptop and other of my possessions appeared, even my 'Labyrinth' memorabilia. I walked over to it and see my purse, mp3 and for some reason my 'Severus Snape' action figure.

I opened my purse and pulled out my 'Marlboros' and a Bic lighter, and walked out onto the patio. that looks out onto the Labyrinth.

Halfway through my second cigarette I hear-"What the hell are you doing?" I jump, then look off to my left and up to see Jareth standing on another balcony with his gloved hands on his hips.

"Having a smoke." I said looking out onto the Labyrinth once more.

Suddenly he was right next to me, plucking the cigarette right out of my hand. "HEY!" I whined.

"That is absolutely disgusting and a repulsive habit." He snarled. "Only Goblin do that!"

"Well excuse me, I need calm nerves." I growled.

"No one. Has ever. Talked to. Me. Like that. EVER!" He spat. "It could send you head first into the bog of eternal stench."

"Erm...I'm sorry." I look down. I could smell the scent of leather as his hand touched my cheek. He slightly pushes up my face, to where our eyes meet.

"You are far too precious to be hurting yourself."

The corners of his mouth turned up into a slight smirk. His eyes sparkled and gleamed as he inched closer and closer. I could feel his hot breath against my own lips. He stayed that way until, he blinks a few times, and turns away.

"Theres uh... Is a ball tonight. I would appreciate it if you'd show." He said, before turning towards the door.

"But..."

"Yes?" He turns to face me.

"I do not have anything to wear. I said softly."

"Don't worry." He smirked before he left.

I took a deep sigh and walked back in. My pack of Marlboros was sitting next to my laptop. I stared at them for what seamed to be like hours, until I finally picked them up off the desk, walked into the bathroom and drowned them under the faucet. I then slammed them into the trash can.

When I walked out of the bathroom to the desk, I open the first drawer to find fancy stationary, ink wells and a gorgeous peacock feather quill. The one below it, had all the drawing supplies I could ever ask for. The third drawer had nothing. It was empty. Same with the fourth. I look at my lap top then flip the top up and pressed the 'on' button. The screen lit up and I typed in my log in and it let me in. When I looked at the battery power level, it said it was plugged in. I lift the computer to see if it was, but there was no cord in sight.

"What the fuck!" I murmured to myself as I click on my media library. Then onto my journal.

~Jareth~

I watched her tap her fingers on the that 'computer.' " I'm Your biggest fan, I'll fallow you until you love me, papa-paparazzi! Jareth there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be your papa-paparazzi! " She sang quite well, 'Wait did she just say my name, in that song?' I thought. I watched her more in the crystal.

The way her brows furrowed, or how she bit her lip, when she thinks. It was absolutely adorable. I summoned another crystal, and then let it disappear.

~Cin~

I was just writing on my laptop, when I felt a sudden burst of energy. I look toward the bed to see a black and green ball gown with a matching masquerade mask.

It was gorgeous and beautiful. I was so happy, I honestly thought I was doomed, and not have anything to wear.

"Thank you Jareth." I knew he was listening or watching me in a crystal.

I then waited for few minutes before I walked into the bathroom and ran a hot bath.

After my bath, I sprayed Vanilla Bean scented body spray all over my body. Then other necessities before I wrap a towel around my body and dried my hair with another.

I walked out of the bathroom to the vanity where all my make-up and jewelry box sat. I pick shades of eyeshadow that would make my eyes pop and match my gown.

I then put hair moose in my layered hair, then tease it, and pin it up in a bordello style up-do.

after I slip on the dress and slip on my black heals. By the time I was finished looking into the full length stand mirror, The ball had all ready started. I was fifteen minutes late.

I ran out of my room, holding the hem of my skirt up, to keep from tripping over it as I ran down to the ballroom. Sorry this took awhile. I had Major writers block. But if you could mega please tell me what you think. I would be super happy. Thanks a bunch.


	3. Chapter 3

Ballroom Blitz

A/N There will be some explicit content. That's why it is rated NC-17

In the ballroom people and Feas where all over, dancing and having a good time. Everyone had a mask on. I didn't see anybody without one.

I walked around looking like a complete dunder head. Until a man in a blue velvet dress-cloak and lot's of glitter, he had a mask on that matched his clothes. "May I have this dance?" He asked in a husky voice.

"Yes." He took my hand and lead me out to the center of the dance floor. He places his left hand on the small of my back and took my left hand in his right.

We danced the perfect waltz, for about three minutes until I look up into his eyes. He had one blue and the other was a chocolate brown. 'Ha! It's Jareth!' I had gotten the brightest idea to make him think that I have no clue who he is. But I do anyway.

We dance for what seemed to be five minutes but has only been an hour. We glided out onto a huge balcony, rose-vines climbed up the walls.

The Labyrinth looked like a fairytale land.

The sky, you could see swirling vortexes and everything you could imagine.

"Jareth had really out done himself making the Labyrinth. It's absolutely gorgeous." I said gaping up to the night sky. My 'date' smiled in amusement.

"Yes, he has." He smiled more.

He then took my hand and swung me to where our chests touched. He held me close. "You my dear look absolutely ravishing tonight." He said in his thick accent.

"As do you." I smiled. He leaned down and captured my lips with his. I responded by kissing him back. As we spread apart I grinned. "Jareth."

His gaze got wide. "How did you…?"

"Your eyes gave you away."

"Oh. Cin, I ask for so little… Just fear me, love me, do as I say…and I will be your slave." He said pleadingly.

"Jareth—"I sighed. "I do not fear you , I might be falling in love with you. And why should I do as you say , if there is love. But answer me this Jareth, define being my slave? Will you be my slave all around, or will you be my slave in the erm…bedroom?" MY cheek started getting hot, against the cool night air.

"Cinful, I will be your slave in any way, your heart desires. You do not have to fear me, and also I shall not make you do things, that you do not wish to do." He sighed deeply.

"I…I…I gotta go." I panicked and turned from him and ran, through the party-goers, and up to my room.

~Jareth~

I stood there, dumb struck and greatly hurt. Had my love fled and not loved me; just like the last one, just like—Sarah.

But then again, she did say she 'might' be loving me. What to do? Do I chase after her? Or do I leave her to her thought?

"Amora!" I summoned one of the female Goblins. She appeared next to me.

"Yes, you're Majesty?" She did a curtsy.

"What do I do about Cin?" I said.

"Sire?" She cowered.

"The girl? Do I go after her?" I scolded.

"Forgive me Sire, But I think you should leave her alone and erm…not spy on her." She said in a squeaky voice.

"SPY? I do not spy!" 'maybe I do." "GO! Thank you."

After the goblin left. I summoned a crystal, to see Cin lying on her bed wearing only a oversize T-shirt, and her panties. Her cheeks where stained with tears and smudged make-up. She was staring off into space, probably lost in her thoughts.

'Does she love me, but doesn't want to admit it? I took a deep sigh. The crystal disappeared as I sat in my throne. Watching the party-goers dance the night away.

It was around 13:00 by the time every had left, and it was time for this Goblin King to sleep.

I slumped through corridors, past Cin's door and to my chambers. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

~Cin~

I sat in my bed for the longest time. I look at the 13 hour clock. It was six in the morning. The soft rays of sunlight pushed their way through the think velvet curtians. I crawled out of the bed and started pacing back and forth. Deciding whether or not I should do what I have been thinking about doing.

Will Jareth be angry or will he be quite pleased? Admitting my love, to him; was so unbelievable, I shocked myself. I loved him since I was a child, but somehow there is real love bubbling up inside me. But why did he kiss me? It couldn't be possible that he loves me. Or does he? I must find out.

I ran out of my room (forgetting I was in an oversize T-shirt) up the spiral stair case and to the doors of Jareth's sleeping abode.

I took a deep breath; place my hand on the crystal door knob, and twist. When I got the door open, the room was dark. Only a sliver of light was shown through the curtains, and was set of the smooth skin of The Goblin King.

He was fast asleep, and shirtless. I walk over to the curtains and jolt them open. He stirred and shields his eyes from the sudden bright light. "What the devil?" He groaned. He then looks at me and frowns. 'Cinful? What the bloody hell are you doing?" He spat. "It's six in the morning!" He stood up from his huge canopy bed, but quickly wraps a sheet around his waist.

"Jareth, I wanted to apologize for running." I said, inching my way to the door. As soon as I got to it, I locked it.

"Apology accepted, now get out." He placed his bare hands, on his hips.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that." I smirk.

"What?" I walked to him and took his lips with mine. He was really shocked at first, but then he starts getting into it; his strong arms pull me up against his firm bare chest. I run left through his blond hair, while my right hand loosened the knot of the sheet. The sheet fell in a pool around his feet.

His hands wander to the hem of my t-shirt, he slowly lifts it, while dragging his hand up my body.

"Hmm, no under garments?" He smirks deviously.

"They are uncomfortable to sleep pin." I giggled as the shirt was thrown on the floor.

"Mm…we have something in common." He smirked.

His body was warm against mine, his eyes filled with hunger and passion. His lips were moist with lust.

He planted another hard kiss, pressing my bare chest against his. He starts trailing his hot mouth down my neck, to my left pink nipple. Teasing it until it was a hard, erected nub. Then to the right, doing the same with that one.

He lifts me up enough to where I could wrap my legs around his waist. Then he throws my naked body onto the silk sheeted bed. He carefully lies on top of me, and kisses me with so much heat, so much passion that could melt any woman's knees. I moaned softly in response. I could feel him smile against my lips. His hands trialed down my sides towards my already excited love button.

He rubbed and caressed my folds, his tongue grazing against my mouth, within the kiss. I moan in the kiss as he quickens the speed and rhythm.

I could feel an orgasm building up. I gasp as He unexpectedly goes down and starts licking and nibbling at my most intimate part of my body.

"Oh Jareth! I need you now!" I groaned in ecstasy. He smirked and positioned himself between my legs.

**Hahaha yay! I told you their was some dirty parts in it. lol Im so sorry I haven't been posting on here. I guess this website is blocked on my school computers so I can't do anything about it! It bloody sucks. but thanks a bunch**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Something New**_

_**~Cin~**_

I laid in Jareth's arms, till early after noon. With only a sheet to cover us. His right hand caressed my hair as his left arm was wrapped around me. We whispered sweet things in each others ear and randomly kiss patches of skin. This was a moment I never wanted to change.

Until...There was a rapid knock on the door. "Sire! Sire!" A pitchy voice said on the other side of the door.

"What!" Jareth growled.

"Sire! That girl! That Sarah girl! She's throne room." The tiny Goblin said rapidly.

"What! Who let her in? How did she get into MY Labyrinth." Jareth was fuming. "OUT!" he scolded the Goblin, who scrambled it's way out the door.

"Jareth?" I looked at him in confusion.

"Go. Just go and get dressed. I'll meet you outside your doorway. Please hurry." He sighed deeply, as he walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. I left his room and walked down to my room and picked out a nice, elegant emerald green satin dress that was A-framed and had the most sparkliest sash that went with it. I put on the dress which hugged every curve of my body. I grabbed some green flats and pulled my hair into a messy bun. I walked out the door and standing there was Jareth dressed in his usual gray pants, white poets shirt and boots, complete with his riding crop in his hand.

"Lets go." He wasn't in the brightest of moods, so I didn't say anything. On the way to the throne room Jareth kept mumbling to himself, it was quite a vigorous tone too.

Standing in the throne room was a woman, with long wavy brown hair, and huge brown eyes. It was her...Sarah from the movie, the girl who defeated the Goblin King many years ago. She didn't look to pleased at any point.

"Sarah." His voice lingered like milk chocolate, For some reason I felt a hint of jealousy in the pit of my stomach. But why should I worry? She doesn't love him, and that was years ago.

"Hello Jareth." She smiled.

"Why have you come?" He raised his eyebrow.

"An old friend helped me into the Labyrinth and the castle. I just wanted to see my friend."

"Hogwart..." Jareth scowled.

"Hogsmeade..."

"Hoggle!" I giggled.

" I see that you finally lured someone into your trap, 'such pity.' She is indeed pretty." Sarah's eyes averted back and forth; between the two of us.

"What trap? I have no clue on what you are talking about." Jareth folded his arms.

"Oh I think you know...A girl whisks away her little brother to the Labyrinth, you give her 13 hours to solve it. You fall in love with her and she falls for you..."The woman smirked.

"I didn't fall for any of his tricks. I chose to stay here." I said softly.

"Is that so? Are you sure? He could be messing with your head...toying with your thoughts and emotions."

"He wouldn't do that!' I scowled.

"Oh dear...*tsk tsk* You've made love with him. Now you're bonded for life." She cackled.

"Your point is? I love him, and just because you don't and defeated him doesn't mean you have to be a insufferable brat. So I suggest you leave." I told her off. Sarah and Jareth stood their with their jaws dropped.

She straightened up. "Fine I'll leave. But be warned life won't always be as it seems." She left the room.

I turned to Jareth, "That's Sarah? That is the girl that you've fallen in love with before me. The girl who fought your Labyrinth and broken you and you still love her, don't you?" He didn't answer he just stared at his feet. "DO YOU?"

"I...Don't know...Seeing her today, made my heart light of fire, but-"

"And you heart isn't set of fire around me?" I could feel the tears at the brink, I wanted to scream.

"I don't know..."

"I see." I ran out of the room letting the tears fall down my cheeks. They blurred my vision but I could still see well enough, to know where I'm going.

As soon as I got to my room I slammed the door, locked it, and ran a bath of rose water in the bathroom.

_**~Jareth~**_

For the first time in many years Jareth felt empty, he felt remorse and grim. He didn't know what to do he was hurt and he hated that feeling. For the first time he felt alone. "I'm sorry Cin." He said to air, he took a deep breath, "I love you, so much." He sighed and sat in his throne with allot on his mind. I'm terribly sorry for taking so long to update. I keep getting caught up in something else, and that I work and have school. But I will try to update more often. Please tell me what you think, I know it's short but it was definitely the best place to switch a chapter. I hope you do like it though :)


End file.
